


(路人佐/all佐)前往战场的路上

by communal



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bottom Uchiha Sasuke, Gang Rape, M/M, Rape, Sex Toys
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:08:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22736956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/communal/pseuds/communal
Summary: Sasuke found something wrong about his body,because of something left by Obito.At this moment,several people appeared.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Other(s)
Kudos: 48





	(路人佐/all佐)前往战场的路上

斩杀白绝后，佐助接着就往木叶行进。新的眼睛带来的力量充盈着身体，尽管如此，体内从刚才走出洞穴起就开始涌动的燥热除了让佐助烦躁也使他有些许不安。  
他不知道这股燥热是不是和新的力量有关，又或许这是换眼的后遗症？佐助在林间以忍者特有的姿势跳跃着同时思考身体异状的来源和利害。  
而持续的活动并没有使热度降下去，更糟糕的是他的双腿开始发软，这使他不得不停了下来。佐助喘息着用手半扶着树干，觉得自己身体确实有些不对劲。  
不知是不是错觉，佐助发现自己的查克拉变得躁动不安起来，包裹着臀部的内裤也传来被液体打湿的粘腻的感觉。他开始怀疑之前换眼时“斑”动了什么手脚，不然怎么会刚离开不久身体就出状况。  
带土确实在佐助身上留下了用于监视的白绝，此刻像是知道佐助身体不适一样伸出灰白的触手状物体缠绕着他洁白的大腿和修长有力的腰上。触手紧接着开始分泌出稠液，温度偏高的肌肤沾上带有些许凉意的粘液热度非但没降下去反而使体内邪火愈烧愈旺。  
佐助用手扯了三四次才把上衣拉链拉下来，拉开上衣后露出了紧实的胸部，原本粉白的肤色染上欲望的色彩衬得乳珠更加饱满动人。他接着将手伸入衣内想把作乱的触手除去，触手有自主意识般扭动着闪避探入的手指，同时缠紧了佐助的身子。  
腰侧和腿部的敏感处被触手有意无意的磨蹭，佐助只得咬着牙避免闷哼出声。触手犹嫌不够似的钻入他的内裤攀上低垂的性器。  
“唔啊”隐私部位被异物触碰的怪异感让佐助羞耻地夹紧了大腿，他恨不得放出天照把这几根躲藏在衣物下的触手都烧干净。实际上他连如何把它们弄下来都是一个难题，那些触手感受到危险只会更加死缠在自己身上，而佐助出于不想弄坏衣服的顾虑没有弄出多大动作，一时之间就这样僵持在原地。  
但触手似乎没有保持不动的打算，它贴在佐助的性器上左右摆动着把透明的液体全数涂抹了上去，多出的液体顺着缝隙流下，把原本有些湿的内裤弄得更加狼藉。受催情液体外加体内燥热的影响性器很快就完全挺立，顶端抵在粗糙的布料上使佐助低低地哼了出声。  
佐助本人对性欲方面并没有多少了解，此刻自己的阴茎被触手有意地刺激勃起，体内的情热化作浪潮一波波拍打着躯体。这让佐助除了惊怒无措外还有几分茫然，他背靠着粗糙的树干皱眉思索该怎么应付这些没造成实质伤害却严重影响行动的触手。  
接下来的动作更是出乎他的意料。有条触手挤进了他的臀缝，滑过会阴后在穴口周围试探着要戳进去。  
佐助像被踩着尾巴的猫一样弹了起来，“不要！”他粗暴地用手拽开注连绳意图直接把触手揪出来。  
他的动作还是迟了一些，将将要触碰到那灰白色的触手时那东西找准了位置，借着自身的润滑捅入了柔软的后穴里。  
“呜嗯…”佐助猛地仰起脖子，下身被异物填满的疼痛夹杂着快感不断刺激着头脑。他像是无力支撑身体一样背靠着树缓缓滑坐下去，摊在一旁的手按着掉落在地的紫色兜布。  
插入后触手便模仿着性交的动作，在佐助体内快速抽插着。 缠在前端的触手则上下撸动着性器不让他因为疼痛软下去，前后都被触手充分地照顾着，佐助在挣扎之余嘴里不时漏出几句呻吟，像是被触手玩的舒服了。  
佐助对触手给予的快感有很大的抵触，持续的快感冲击让他觉得自己不是坐在粗糙的平地上而是泡在教人骨头发酥的温水里，头脑都要被蔓延至脖颈的热度给化开掉。  
更令佐助感到羞耻难言的是，充血立起的乳头因为一直没得到触手的爱抚而肿胀发痛起来。  
可恶，男人的乳头为什么会有反应……佐助沉下脸审视自己的胸口，他的脸上还带着情潮上涌时的绯红色。  
在触手又一次擦过穴道的敏感点后，佐助抽动着腿，只觉得自己内裤是彻底湿透了，他自暴自弃的把手放在自己胸上尝试性揉了几下。  
胸部被按压的酥麻感缓和了之前的肿胀，得到反馈后佐助索性更加用力地揉掐自己的乳头，把原本白皙的胸按出不少红色的指痕。  
佐助半闭着眼，轻轻喘息着，手下动作却突然一变，从腕带下捉出两只手里剑朝一旁的草丛扔去。  
只听叮当几声，他掷出的手里剑均被打落在地。躲藏在草丛后的忍者自觉已经暴露，一一站了起来。  
“呵……”  
佐助冷笑着抬眼注视这群明显不怀好意的人。  
这几个忍者头上都带着护额，奇怪的是上面没有忍村的标识，只是都刻了一个“忍”字。  
为首的那位貌似是队长的忍者视线一直在佐助的胸口打转，佐助被他们的视线看得发毛，心里也斟酌着要不要把这群人直接解决掉。  
那队长模样的人直接开口了：“你是宇智波佐助吧。”  
佐助抿着嘴算是默认的意思，他能感受到对面不加掩饰的敌意，内心也清楚接下来没什么可谈的。只是以自己当前的状况，想速战速决显然不是什么易事。  
对面有两个忍者已经忍不住向佐助靠近，如同猎犬看到甜美的猎物一样流露出捕食的渴望之情。  
意识到自己被包围后佐助屈膝缓缓站起，堪堪半挂在肩上的衣服遮不住露出的春色。但佐助显然没有在意这么多，他睁大了双眼，血色的六芒星在眼里飞速转动，像将要收割人性命的镰刀，危险却又绮丽。

……  
“该死。”忍队的队长脸上带着血迹，手上用绷带这一简易的工具遮住叛忍的眼睛。虽然已经把宇智波佐助的眼蒙的死死的，但他仍心有余悸，刚才那一幕，队长毫不怀疑整个忍队都会葬送在宇智波叛忍的写轮眼下。  
如果不是他们先前对叛忍宇智波佐助的信息有所了解，加上宇智波佐助不知道自己小队的具体信息……不是这些，是因为宇智波佐助身体似乎出了什么状况，让他们埋伏的另一个忍者偷袭成功，忍队才得以幸存下来。  
即使占了这些便利，依然有两三个人陷入重伤昏迷不醒。制服宇智波佐助后，小队临时决定在这里停留片刻。  
忍队队长忍不住又看了被他们遮住双眼反绑双手侧躺在地上的佐助，能明显感觉到宇智波的身体在微微颤抖，但刚才的打斗压根没几个人能近他的身，应该不是因为受伤导致的疼痛。  
他又想到之前躲在树丛后窥视到的宇智波佐助自渎的画面和裸露出的肌肤来。他感到口干舌燥起来，知道自己起了某些不该有的念头。  
他不动声色地把视线移到佐助较宽松的外裤包裹的臀部上去，不止是因为某些不可言说的想法，他直觉宇智波佐助的异常表现也和裤子下面的秘密有关。  
而他的部下动作要比他快的多：那个忍者还记恨着刚才一战被宇智波压着打的事，便趁佐助动弹不得时嘴上嘲笑着边拉下了他的裤子。  
随着裤子被拉扯开宇智波佐助发出受伤的幼兽般的呜咽，而忍者们也终于得见他下身的光景。白色的四角裤已经湿的一塌糊涂，雪白的臀肉被几根蛇一样的触手挤压着，粉红色的后穴也被塞入了一根不小的触手在里面抽插，就连前面的性器也被触手缠绕着高高翘起。  
林地突然寂静了一瞬。但佐助已经无暇去在意那些忍者的反应了，在触手持续的侵犯下体内的快感已经累积到了临界点，被剥夺视觉后全身的感官都集中在被触手重点关照的肉穴上，早先被佐助自己揉弄过一番的两颗乳粒还红肿着等待别人的爱抚。  
队长微张着嘴，同部下一样死死地盯着宇智波佐助还在流着淫水的屁股。他不可遏止的去想之前这个强大的宇智波像这样一边被淫物操着，一面同他们战斗的情形。  
“太色了吧……”不知是谁喃喃一句，道出了其他人的心声。  
本来还在口头羞辱佐助的忍者嘴上骂了句脏话，直接动手把在佐助穴里的触手拽了出来，随着触手被拔出去，后穴的情液没了阻碍大量涌了出来，弄得大腿根上泛着亮晶晶的水光。  
前面的阴茎受后穴高潮的牵连，在众忍者面前抖动着射出了精液，零星的白浊甚至沾在了离得较近的忍者的裤脚处。  
现在空气中都是属于宇智波佐助的淫靡的气味，那除掉佐助身上触手的忍者干脆抬起佐助外侧的腿，向同伴们展示佐助腿间还在不断张合的肉穴。  
其他人好似才清醒过来一样，纷纷靠过来把手按在宇智波佐助的裸露的肌肤上，还有人手指沾了些淫水就往穴里插。  
佐助还在高潮后的不应期，身体十分敏感，此时被这么多手抚摸亵玩已经超出了他的忍耐范围，无奈身体被缚，他只能发出一些难受的呜咽两腿打颤接受忍者们的玩弄。  
半蹲在身后的忍者撸动着佐助软下来的性器，捋完茎身后刻意掐了一把根部，随后他满意地听到宇智波佐助嘴里溢出痛苦中掺杂欢愉的叫声。  
忍者随即将佐助的左腿一同抬起，与其他几人低声商量了一会，几个人便从佐助前方让开，然后他转向一旁的忍队队长，邀请着让队长先享用宇智波佐助的肉穴。  
让宇智波佐助知道我们的厉害，给被他打残的同伴报仇。有人这样说着，眼里是藏不住的兴奋和欲望。我们的东西可是比小骚货屁股里塞的道具大上很多。  
队长贴近宇智波佐助打开的胯部，他的阴茎早已挺立多时。龟头刚抵上柔软的穴口，佐助像被阳具的热度灼到似的，身体剧烈弹动了一下，吼着住手杀了你们之类威胁的话。  
此时此刻他的话没有起到制止的效果，反而引得忍者们性欲愈发高涨，一个个硬着下身等着轮流干他。  
队长抬眼看着宇智波佐助被绷带蒙住眼睛的小脸，猜想去掉绷带的话那双美丽的眼睛大概会把自己活活烧死。他不再犹豫，挺身把粗长的肉刃全部送入窄小的后穴里。  
烫，佐助脑里只剩下这个字。他不清楚刚才被插进去时自己有没有叫出声，不同于触手，男人阳具的温度要高的多，并且更大。佐助昏昏沉沉地想后面被撑的好涨，穴道被烫的好像开始流水了。  
太舒服了，队长能感受到穴肉在紧紧吮吸着自己的阴茎，穴水浇在筋络分明的茎身上让阴茎又硬了几分。事实上只要想到自己在操宇智波佐助的屁股，巨大的征服感就足以在他心里掀起快感的浪潮。  
他又往里挺了挺，确定阴茎不能进去更多时才开始抽插起来，随着抽插的动作幅度加大，宇智波佐助的挣扎越显得无力。  
一旁的忍者都饶有兴味地看着宇智波佐助的小穴被紫红色的肉棒撑开后，在囊袋的拍打下流出更多的骚水来。直看的下身硬的发痛，他们更加急躁地想着一会轮到自己后，用大鸡巴去调教宇智波佐助的骚穴。  
一个忍者想到之前佐助揉着乳头自慰的场景，趁此机会便用手摸上被主人冷落许久的胸对其又揉又掐。还有人现在就露出阴茎在佐助身上乱蹭着缓解自己的情欲。  
被硕大的性器来回进出着，佐助忍着快要脱出口的呻吟，他扭过腰试图挣脱数只手对自己的桎梏。但体内被先前触手促成的欲火和忍者们不会轻易放过他，见佐助垂软的阴茎在被肏时又有了反应，忍者们露出暧昧不明的笑，原来宇智波佐助只靠后面就能硬啊。  
扶着佐助肩的忍者用手扳过他的下巴，看到那张漂亮的小脸因为被侵犯而露出隐忍的表情。可惜看不见眼睛，他略带遗憾地想，如果让宇智波佐助睁着写轮眼在自己身下挨操，那可真是极致的享受，从哪方面来说都是。  
队长伏在佐助身上最后冲刺了几下，把体内积蓄的精液全数射给了佐助的软穴。佐助错觉男人用温热的精液灌满了自己的肚子，被肏的嫣红的小穴还在收缩着讨好插在里面的阴茎。  
队长刚起身就有忍者迫不及待地挤过去，草草地撸动一下阴茎便捅开了还未完全闭合的肉穴。他把佐助左腿架在肩上，让佐助侧着身被操。因为姿势的原因，阴茎进的还要再深一些。  
刚被内射完又给新的肉棒插了进去，佐助呜咽着绷紧了身体。突然缩紧的穴肉绞得忍者差点泄出来，他皱眉开始快速抽插起来，次次顶到最深处，佐助的呻吟声也被撞的断断续续。  
经过一轮抽插后，忍者痛快的在佐助体内射精了。忍者慢慢吞吞地把性器抽出来边夸佐助的小穴真是名器，接着被其他人退开腾出下一个人的位置。  
第三轮时，佐助的手腕被解开了，空出的双手被忍者按在阴茎上磨蹭着泄欲。其中一个忍者站在佐助右侧，他上前跨在佐助脸上，用手强行掰开下颚把阴茎放了进去。  
佐助的反抗声被腥臭的阴茎堵在了喉口，那人面露得意地按着佐助的头耸动着把阴茎一下下捅进略窄的口腔。  
忍者们围着佐助，把他当作性玩具一样去使用。龟头对准精瘦的腰腹和胸部射出不少精液，或者直接射在佐助的手上。让佐助除了下身被弄得一塌糊涂外，身上也挂满了白色的浊液。  
在佐助口里抽插的男人在将要射精时把阴茎退出来，射了佐助一脸。粘稠的液体从绷带上流下，还有一些射进未来得及闭上的小嘴里面，很快就被佐助嫌恶地吐了出来。  
下一个忍者把佐助翻过去摆成跪趴式，用野兽交媾的姿势来进入佐助的身体。另一个忍者在佐助前面强迫佐助为自己口交，两根阴茎一前一后的在佐助体内冲撞着。佐助用手肘支撑着身体，经过一番折磨后他早已不剩什么体力。  
而这群忍者却一点没有要结束的意思。  
阴茎在穴里抽插了数十下后，再次射进已经有些红肿的穴内。口里的那根阴茎直接射在了他的口腔里，佐助扭头不住干咳，眼角流出的生理性泪水很快融入绷带里，没了痕迹。  
骑在他身后的忍者射精之后还没拔出阴茎，没等佐助有所动作身后的人就直直地倒了下去，接着其余忍者也像麻袋似的一个接一个倒在地上。  
佐助听到有脚步声在向自己接近，但他已经没力气逃离这里了。佐助用尽全力撑起身体，对着传来脚步声的方向声音嘶哑的威胁道：“不要过来。”  
接着那陌生的来者把斗篷盖在了佐助裸露着的身上，在佐助惊疑不定时用斗篷把他裹了起来，一双冰冷的手穿过佐助的腋下，佐助被这人直接抱在了怀里。  
佐助能明显感觉到抱着他的人在发抖，没等自己仔细揣测来人的身份，佐助就昏睡了过去，他太累了。  
在彻底沉睡时，他仿佛模糊听到那人对自己说了些什么。  
是什么呢。


End file.
